


Cultists Made Them Do It

by Yelir61



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Ingrid and Sylvain have a run-in with an interesting cult.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cultists Made Them Do It

“Sylvain…” Ingrid said irritably.

“What?” Sylvain said defensively. “This is not my fault!”

“So, it was someone else that not only flirted with a strange woman in camp, but followed her out into the middle of nowhere? And got us captured by cultists?”

“I mean, it’s my fault that that happened to me,” Slyvain said, attempting to shrug. It wasn’t easy, as they were both tied up pretty tightly. “But not that they captured you! I didn’t even know you were following me.”

“Somebody has to keep an eye on you! Clearly, you can’t be trusted on your own.”

“Maybe you should have paid more attention to your surroundings, rather than spying on me. Then you might not have been ambushed.”

Ingrid sighed. “There’ll be plenty of time to cast blame later. Can you get free?”

Sylvain tested his bonds again. “Nah, not a chance. And they took my dagger. You?”

“Much the same.” Ingrid strained against the ropes once more, before giving up. “What do you suppose they’ll do to us?”

“If we’re lucky? Untie us, feed us grapes, and have pretty girls fan us.”

Ingrid glared at him.

Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Can’t blame a guy for dreaming, can you? Chances are, they want sacrifices. Maybe for some dark magic, maybe to some god. They could also be cannibals.”

“Cannibals? Surely you must be joking?”

“It’s possible. I’ve heard about some cults who think eating Crestbears will give them Crests of their own.”

“Well, that sounds wonderful,” Ingrid said sourly.

“Cheer up! Maybe somebody saw one of us leave camp. Felix could be outside this cave right now, complaining about this being a waste of his time.”

“We can’t count on that! We have to try and escape on our own.”

“There is no escaping your fate,” a deep voice responded. A tall, older man stepped into the small stone cell the two had been thrown into. He gazed down at them solemnly.

“If you’re hoping for a ransom, my family has little to spare,” Ingrid said defiantly.

“And if you’re looking for a virgin sacrifice, you can count me out,” Sylvain said sardonically.

The man shook his head. “On the contrary. Experience will prove useful for our purposes.”

Ingrid frowned. “Excuse me?”

The man spread his hands. “Our demands are not great. We wish only for the two of you to become one in this sacred site.”

“Become...one?” Ingrid repeated, confused.

“Absolutely not!” Sylvain said angrily. Ingrid looked at him, startled. She’d rarely heard him sound so upset. “That’s not happening.”

“What isn’t happening? What are you two talking about?” Ingrid asked, eyes darting between them.

“Worry not! We desire not a child!” the man said reassuringly. “Only the act of creation between two Crestbearers. 

“Wait. Are you...are you saying…” Ingrid trailed off, suddenly feeling very warm. They wanted her and Sylvain to...to make love?

“I don’t care what you want. You’re not going to get it,” Sylvain said in a low, intense voice. “Not from her.”

“We’ll be happy to release you once the deed is done! We simply need a union of Crestbearers to ensure a fruitful harvest.”

“We cannot do as you ask,” Ingrid said, finding her voice. “We are in the midst of a war for Fódlan’s future. Anything that could jeopardize that simply can’t be permitted. Now, release us, so we can rejoin our companions. You have my word that you will not be harmed.”

The man shook his head. “We cannot do that. Our crops have failed these last few seasons, and matters grow desperate. Only the old ways can save us now. You will be released once the deed is done.” He stepped back out of the cell, sliding the stone door closed behind him.

“Don’t know how he expects us to do anything, tied up like this,” Sylvain said sourly. “We’ve gotta get out of here, Ingrid.”

“Why the sudden urgency?” Ingrid asked curiously. “You seemed pretty calm about this situation before.”

“That’s before I knew what they wanted!” Sylvain said hotly, pushing himself towards one of the walls. “Maybe I can cut these ropes on a rock or something.”

Ingrid frowned, vaguely insulted. “So, you were fine with being cannibalized, but the idea of having to have sex with me is enought to panic you? Am I really so undesirable?”

“What? No!” Sylvain protested. “I just-I can’t have sex with you! Aren’t you a virgin?”

Ingrid snorted. “I am, not that it’s any of your business. And when has that ever stopped you before?”

“I mean, you want to save your first time for someone special. Right? You don’t want to do it in some cave with me.”

Ingrid shook her head. “I’ve never really given it much thought, to be honest. After Glenn’s death, I always knew I’d likely end up with someone selected by my father. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the risk of getting pregnant, I wouldn’t mind doing it with you.”

“What!?” Sylvain asked, shocked.

Ingrid’s cheeks reddened. “Just to escape!” she added hurriedly. “Not-not normally. While their demands are unreasonable, these cultists are clearly desperate. If we could easily bring them some peace of mind, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Sylvain stared at her, bewildered. “Are-are you really saying you’d do it with me if you didn’t have to worry about bearing a child?”

Ingrid shifted uncomfortably. “And if I am?” she asked challengingly. “It’s not as though it matters. There's no way to guarantee that won't happen.”

“Yes there are!” Sylvain protested. “There’s a bunch of different ways! You really think the only reason I don’t have children is because of luck?”

“Well, what else could it be?”

“How irresponsible do you think I am? Don't answer that. Ingrid, there are potions you can take to prevent pregnancy. Hell, I’ve got a vial of the stuff on me right now! I always make sure to take it before doing anything.”

Ingrid opened her mouth, before closing it with a frown. “Oh. Really?”

“Yes!” Sylvain said desperately. “I wouldn’t leave something like that to chance! One kid born with a Crest, and boom! That’s the end of my bachelorhood.”

Ingrid took a moment to process this. “I...see. So, if you took this potion, we could have sex without the risk of pregancy.”

Sylvain hesitated. “Well...I mean, I guess, but-”

Ingrid nodded firmly. ”Alright then. Let’s get this over with.” She pushed the ropes off her, rising to her feet stiffly.

“Hang on. How’d you get free?” Sylvain asked, stunned.

Ingrid shrugged. “I’m not sure. Anyways, where’s that vial?”

“What? Wait, you’re not being serious. Right?”

Ingrid sighed impatiently. “Sylvain. The vial?”

“It’s-no, hang on. This doesn’t make sense,” Sylvain muttered, closing his eyes. “Let me think for a minute.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes, before crossing the cell and kneeling down in front of Sylvain. “You can never make anything easy, can you?” she muttered, beginning to pat him down.

Sylvain’s eyes shot open as she touched. “Hold on. What are you doing?”

“Well, if you’re not going to tell me where it is, I’ll have to find it myself,” she said exasperatedly. She spotted a cylinder shape lying along his inner thigh. “Is this it?” she asked, tracing it with her fingers.

Sylvain let out a low groan. “No! No, that’s definitely not it!” he said urgently. “Ingrid, could you take a step back? I think we need to talk about this.”

“Wait. Is this...?” Ingrid asked curiously, stroking the cylinder again. Even through Sylvain’s thick pants, she could tell it wasn’t made of crystal or glass. It was warm to the touch.

“Yes. Yes, it’s exactly what you’re thinking,” Sylvain said through gritted teeth. “Please don’t hit me. Seriously, could you stop touching it?”

“Is it painful?” Ingrid asked, pausing in her examination.

“Not...painful, no. Honestly, the opposite of that, except for the way it’s straining against my pants. But-”

“I can fix that,” Ingrid said, business-like. In several quick movements, she had his pants unbuttoned and the cylinder was free.

Sylvain groaned again. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but could you please stop playing with my dick for a minute?”

“So, this is what they look like,” Ingrid said, studying it. “I’ve seen drawings, of course, but I’ve never been exposed to the real thing.” She grasped it lightly. “Huh. It feels a bit like Lúin, honestly. The same sort of firmness and warmth.”

“Ingrid!” Sylvain said, loudly enough for her to look up. “I think we’ve been cursed. Magic is messing with our minds.”

Ingrid frowned. “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know. This entire situation? Seriously, think about it. Why would you be so casual about pulling my dick out of my pants?”

“It’s just to get out of here,” Ingrid said dismissively. “Don’t read too much into it.”

“C’mon, you know you’d normally never do that! And the minute you decide that going along with all this is a good idea, your ropes come free? Clearly magic.”

Ingrid hesitated. “It... is strange, I’ll admit. But not necessarily magic.”

“It clearly is! It’s not just you, either. I’m definitely feeling horny.”

“What else is new?”

Sylvain sighed. “Ingrid. Getting tied up and thrown into a cell definitely isn’t a turn-on for me. Seriously, I’m feeling all the same stuff you are! I’m just better at controlling myself.”

Ingrid glared at him. “Are you, of all people, accusing me of being uncontrollably lustful?”

“No! I’m saying you don’t have a lot of experience thinking clearly when you are horny. I have the benefit of years of practice.”

“I’m not even slightly aroused.”

“Then why,” Sylvain said with a low groan, “are you giving me a hand-job?”

Ingrid snached her hand away from his dick as if she’d been burned. “I-I didn’t mean to do that!” she stammered. “I-my hand was just-”

“It’s magic, Ingrid,” Sylvain said urgently. “Just focus on thinking clearly.”

Ingrid closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. “Okay,” she said after a minute. “I concede that something may be messing with my mind.”

“Great!” Sylvain said quickly. “Then, back up. Please? It is really hard to concentrate when you’re this close.”

“But,” she continued, opening her eyes. “I still think we should do it.”

Sylvain swallowed. “C’mon, Ingrid. Be serious.”

“I am being serious.”

“The magic-”

“Is definitely a factor, yes. But that doesn’t change the fact that we need to get out of here. There is no guarantee of us being rescued, and the longer we’re gone, the more that might happen. Fighting our way out with no weapons isn’t an option, even if we could escape this cell. One round of meaningless sex isn’t going to kill either of us.”

Sylvain hesitated. “I see your point; I really do! But I-I just can’t.”

Ingrid sighed. “Is it my looks? Surely you can imagine me being some other girl. The one you followed out here, perhaps?”

“No, it’s not your looks!” Sylvain said exasperatedly. “Ingrid, you are one of my oldest friends. You are very important to me. You’re one of the only people who likes me for who I am, and not for my family name or my Crest. I can’t mess that up just to have some fun.”

“It wouldn’t be for fun. It’d be so we can get out of here,” Ingrid pointed out.

“I know that! But-I can’t do it for some stupid reason like that! I want my first time with you to be-!” He cut himself off, his eyes going wide.

Ingrid stared at him. “Your first time with me?” she repeated slowly.

“No, I didn’t say that!” Sylvain said desperately. “Well, I mean. I said it, but I didn’t mean it!”

“You’ve thought about us having sex before,” Ingrid said in realization.

“Um. Well. Kind of?” Sylvain said meekly. “Not like, often! It’s not like I thought it’d ever happen! Why would you ever want to do it with a guy like me?”

Ingrid smiled slowly. “You actually like me,” she said, pointing at him. “I can’t believe it! Sylvain, the worst flirt in Fódlan, has actually fallen for someone? And it’s me?”

Sylvain sighed. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I can’t help it, alright? You’re beautiful, and strong, and you don’t believe any of my bullshit. You're always there, helping me and looking out for me, even when I don’t think I need it. And you do all that knowing exactly who I am and what I’m really like. How was I not supposed to fall for you?”

Ingrid shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Well, now you know. Don’t worry; I’m not stupid enough to think I have a chance. I won’t talk about it if you don’t.”

“And why shouldn’t we talk about it?” Ingrid asked challengingly. “What makes you so sure I’m not interested?”

“Uh, an entire lifetime of knowing you?” Sylvain scoffed. “The fact that I’m a lazy, good-for-nothing flirt who once hit on your grandmother? Honestly, I’m surprised you even still talk to me.”

“Well, maybe you don’t know me as well as you think. Maybe, if you had actually said you were interested, I might have reciprocated.”

“Yeah, right,” Sylvain said mockingly. “And when would have been a good time? When you were engaged? When you were in mourning? When the only things you had to say about romance were criticizing me for my flirting and being frustrated with your father trying to marry you off?”

“And now?” Ingrid said, spreading her arms wide. “What’s stopping you now?”

“The fact that we’re in danger and under some kind of love spell!”

“We’re knights, Sylvain. We’re always in danger,” Ingrid said firmly. “Either of us could die in the next few months. I don’t want to die with any regrets. And I don’t want you to die that way either.”

Sylvain sighed heavily. “I-I understand that. I do. But-”

“But nothing!” Ingrid said firmly. “You like me. We’ve established that. And, as a matter of fact, I like you!”

Sylvain jerked back, hitting his head on the cave wall. “Ow. What? Ingrid-”

“I like you,” she repeated stubbornly. “You’re smart when you aren’t being stupid, you’re handsome when you aren’t trying too hard, and you’re incredibly powerful when you bother to try at all! Why wouldn’t I like you?”

“Because I’m me! Ingrid-”

“No, be quiet! You’ve said your piece; let me say mine.” Ingrid took a deep breath. “If things were normal? Peaceful? I don’t know if we’d end up together. My father doesn’t like you, and I’m sure your father could find someone better than me. My family is poor and powerless. But putting family aside; putting Crests aside? You are my dearest friend. I don’t know who I would be if you weren’t in my life. Someone less stressed, most likely. But I wouldn’t be me. Without you and Felix, I’d be lost. You are my handsome, intelligent, dear friend. So, again. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

Sylvain stared at her blankly. “Do you mean it?” he asked quietly after a minute. “That you like me. Do you mean it?”

Ingrid nodded silently.

Sylvain let out a breath. “Wow. That’s...something.”

“Charming as ever.”

“Shut up, I’m processing this. So; let me make sure I’ve got this straight. You like me. Romantically, I mean.”

“Yes.”

“And I like you. Romantically.”

“So you’ve said.”

“So...our feelings are mutual.”

“Yes. Why is this so hard for you to understand?”

“Because your-you!” Sylvain burst out. “And I’m-”

“A brave and noble knight,” Ingrid interrupted him. “Albeit one prone to making stupid decisions.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who decided to fall for an idiot,” Sylvain shot back. “The fact that you love me just shows your judgment is questionable.”

“I’m not the one picking a fight with someone while I’m still tied up.” Ingrid smiled at him fondly. “So. The vial?”

“Wait. You still want to do that?”

“Did you forget why we started talking about this?” she asked exasperatedly. “It’s the most logical thing to do. And if we like each other, then why not?”

“I-I guess,” Sylvain muttered. “It’s under the ropes. Let me-” The ropes abruptly fell away. “Oh. Right. Magic.” He reached into his jacket, retrieving a small crystal vial. Popping off the lid, he drank the liquid inside in a single shot.

“So. How do we...do this?” Ingrid asked uneasily.

“Uh. Well, they said they wanted an “act of creation”, right? So, that probably rules out oral.”

“Right, right,” she nodded quickly. “No need to do anything unnecessary, after all.”

Sylvain frowned. “I mean, it doesn’t need to be all business. I’d like to have fun too!”

“I’ll bet you would,” she said, eyeing his dick again.

“I’m just saying. I’d be happy to return the favor!”

“What do you mean?”

Sylvain frowned again. “What do I mean? Just that I'd be happy to go down on you, that’s all.”

“But,” Ingrid said, fumbling. “How-how would that work?”

Sylvain’s mouth hung open. “Ingrid. My dear friend. You don’t know about cunnilingus?”

Ingrid bit her lip, before shaking her head. “No, I don’t know what that is,” she admitted.

“I’m a failure as a friend,” Sylvain said in a low voice. “Trust me, you’ll love it. In fact, forget returning the favor, I’ll do it either way. You deserve the best.”

“And the best is you?” Ingrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The best in this cell,” he said proudly.

Ingrid snorted. “Maybe later. Right now, I do think we should focus on normal sex.” She reached out and grasped his dick again, stroking it curiously. “Does this feel good?”

“Very!” Sylvain said, closing his eyes. “Though I don’t think hand-jobs count as an “act of creation” either.”

“I know that! I’m just getting started.”

“Ahem.”

Ingrid jumped, turning to see Felix standing at the entrance, glaring at them. “Felix!” she said quickly, pulling her hand back. “When did you-”

“When you were talking about cunnilingus,” he said flatly. “I thought that you were in trouble. I knocked out everyone on my way in. Clearly, I shouldn’t have bothered.”

“Wait. This isn’t what it looks like!” she said desperately. “I mean, I suppose it is. But-!”

“I don’t want to hear it!” he said irritably. “If you’re going to do this sort of thing, have the decency to do it in camp. At least it’s safe there.”

“Thanks, Felix. We’ll be more careful,” Sylvain said confidently. Felix shook his head before storming off.

Ingrid buried her face in her hands. “Well. That was mortifying.”

“Eh. Felix has seen worse.” Sylvain rose to his feet, fixing his pants. “We should probably get back. Report what happened, and let Manuela look at us, make sure the spell’s worn off.”

“Yes. You’re right of course.” Ingrid got up as well. “And after that?”

Sylvain bit his lip. “Well. I’ve got a bottle of wine in my tent,” he said casually. “We could share it.”

Ingrid smiled. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
